


ripoff

by 24601lesbians



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: CONSIDER IT THO., Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601lesbians/pseuds/24601lesbians
Summary: [Just hear me out, okay]That’s when the little chunk of metal comes out and makes Spencer lurch backward. He stares at the hologram, mouth slightly agape.“Help me, Wentz. You're my only hope.”Spencer eyes the figure, a sharp boy in white. “What's this?” F3 starts some shit with the other one while Spencer squints at the message to pick up at least some kind of detail to make it make sense.





	ripoff

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me ideas, i have none that are good

open your mind for a sec, my dude, because this is something we all need in our lives

 

Luke fits Spencer (and it's not just the hair; Ryan would make a sick Leia js). Brendon has a dose of Han cockiness and @jon sorry but think of the Chewbacca ish possibilities! Brendon riling up Ryan and Spencer sitting there like ...ew. 

 

Who else for 3PO and R2 except......

Gerard and Frank, because a) height difference, and b) long-windedness, and c) R2 does whatever tf he wants but they stick together

 

Aaaaallllllso featuring!

Pete as Obi-Wan, because he can make infinite metaphors and Yoda Joe, because Joe's totally wise even if he has to backtrack with his words and tends to get high in the swamp. 

Gabe as Lando, because he and Han have that same energy and he totally keeps up with Brendon.

Patrick as a general, Andy as Wedge, because Wedge is kickass and knows what's up.

 

So, Spencer is out dicking around with the moisture vaporators, super exciting stuff, btw, when his uncle gets home with a protocol droid and ...a trashcan. He claims they're both droids, but it's not like the jawas have never ripped anybody off. Anyway. Of course his uncle is all scowly and gruff about getting him to clean everything, before he disappears and does more farm crap. Spencer drags 4-WG9 and F3-I1 to the oil bath and the tool chest, respectively, half listening to the chirps and blips F3 directs at the other one. It keeps making the other one splutter (another thing to fix, lovely) about F3 minding his own business.

 

“And I am 4-W9G, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, F3-I1.”   
  
“Hey.” The short one beeps again, either to return the “hey” or to pull Spencer’s attention back to the pick in his hand. Right. “You got a lot of carbon scoring here,” he tells it. “It looks like you guys have seen a lot of action.”   
  
4-W9G kind of ...snorts. “With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the rebellion and all.”   
  
“You know about the rebellion?” He kind of doesn’t pay much attention to what he says or how the protocol droid responds, just tries to dig this fucking thing out of the neck of the little one. “Jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser,” he asks, but still doesn’t pay attention because that’s when the little chunk of metal comes out and makes Spencer lurch backward. He stares at the hologram, mouth slightly agape.

“Help me, Wentz. You're my only hope.”

Spencer eyes the figure, a sharp boy in white. “What's this?” F3 starts some shit with the other one while Spencer squints at the message to pick up at least some kind of detail to make it make sense.   
  
“It’s, ah, nothing. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.”

 “Who is he?”  
**  
** “I'm afraid I'm not quite sure? I think he was a ...passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance. Our captain was--”

  **“** Is there more to this recording?” There has to be, but F3 unmistakably cusses him out when he tries to turn the droid to get another look. 

 

"You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy," Pete says, but the thing is, Spencer's pretty sure that Pete has. He lets it go, though, because _fuck_ , there are going to be storm troopers.

 

Brendon looks over to the kid at the bar, getting hassled by the token skeezy one-eyed guy, and he's kind of hot from the back, but the words Pete is saying to him are that he's the greenest little shit around. Great.

 

"What took you so long?" Brendon hisses, peering around the corner. "Ran into some old friends," Ryan snarks.

**Author's Note:**

> what are your thoughts tho


End file.
